wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Federation of Dereen
Despite being the most hospitable region on the continent of Faradh, the Federation of Dereen is an undeveloped region with little to no political structure. Unlike every other Qadir state, Dereen is inhabited by the Mansuriya people with virtually no trace of Songaskia civilisation. Found to the north of Faradh, this tropical federation of nomadic tribes serves only as a united front against southern invaders. History Before Cataclysm A few hundred years before the Cataclysm, the region that is now Dereen, found on the supercontinent of Farra, was in high demand. Despite being to the northern fringes of the Qadir Pasha, it was a valuable source of food, raw minerals and wood given its tropical climate. As such it became one of the largest centres of population within the sultanate. However, when the Songaskia emerged from the heart of the continent, this region remained relatively free due to the distance. As the Mansuriya Pasha collapsed and they became mysteriously hostile to the Songaskia, they retreated to the area that is now Dereen. Their entire civilisation broke down and they returned to a nomadic existence of scavenging in small tribes. After Cataclym This people was struck severely by the Catacylsm, though in Dereen it was no catalyst, as it was elsewhere. The splitting of Farra greatly reduced the size of the inhabited region, and so many were killed, some were left in New Ceardia, while only half remained in Faradh. But beyond this were the natural disasters, such as earthquakes, tsunamis and volcanic eruptions. All three plagued the people of Dereen for a number of years, with eruptions continuing until around 15 A.C. So much was destroyed, and the nomadic people were left far worse than their civilised southern counterparts due to poor infrastructure. What was left was a weakened core of world weary Mansuriya who lived for survival and no more. Sadly, even this was not granted to them. After the Cataclysm, the territories were blurred once more, and a few of the Songaskia peoples to the south began to vie for the land of the Mansuriya. Sadly, this further reduced the population, although most fled further north, consolidating the people. Retreating from the border, the territories were eventually sorted out amongst the southern states, without any involvement from the Mansuriya. Retaining a greatly reduced patch of land, they formed the Federation Agreement, which declares the existence of the Federation of Dereen, as well as its purpose and the universal laws (which are few and far between). The purpose was to defend from foreign threats, and laws are extremely limited, relating only to the etiquette of entering into wars with the Songaskia threat. Middle Period With its nomadic lifestyle and total lack of any infrastructure or agriculture, the Mansuriya people saw no developments. Years were going by unnoticed and leaders would slip seamlessly by with little contest due to their lack of power. During this time, news began to spread that their southern neighbours were in fact Ailors. Although this was known by a few beforehand, it quickly became common knowledge. This encouraged relations with the Hadravian State and offered some hope of development. Another development of this time was the introduction of Ailors looking to harvest the continent’s untapped resources. With a land so great and the intriguing wildlife deep within the rainforest, Dereen was the dream of many an explorer, apothecary and hunter. While the Songaskia kept their distance, the Ailors were fairly welcome, as what they took was not of high demand. At this time, in the year 152 A.C., Tayyib al Hakam was the chief of the council, and he called a meeting of the council with highest urgency. He felt that this fresh introduction of Ailor interest was a scourge to his people, and he told lies and intimidated the other tribal chieftains to call their people into war against the Ailors. This was a foolish move, and all opponents as well as plenty of bystanders were wiped out by the advanced equipment of the Regalian-originated Ailors. An ambassador from Regalia arrived to discuss a truce, and eventually one was reached. The Federation would retain its control of Dereen if it gave Regalia unchecked access to its resources. Tayyib agreed before being executed by the council for his misjudgement on initiating the war. After this, the people remained primitive and nomadic, though a number of trading opportunities were presented by the new Ailor population. In fact, a number of small villages had been set up by Ailor travellers, much like base camps, for exploration and gathering in the resource-rich jungle. Current State Only a little different than it was two hundred fifty years ago, in the year 303 A.C., the Federation of Dereen is still struggling for survival, largely oblivious to the political world around it. A nomadic lifestyle remains the only real lifestyle for the Mansuriya that have always lived there, although the recent arrival of the Ailor people has encouraged otherwise. The real change in the scene has stemmed from the arrival of the Ailor people, Etymology Dereen is the archaic name once prescribed to this region in the former supercontinent Farra. It remained in use, and was recalled when the new Federation was created. Geography The Federation is located on the north coast of Faradh, being the northernmost state on the continent. The Hadravian State borders it to the south, with Osmaniliyye also being a neighbour, if only sharing a very small stretch of border. The Federation of Dereen is the largest state on the continent of Faradh, though much of the centre is a large, impenetrable rainforest. The area is moderately hilly, with particularly notable dunes as one approaches the sea. Despite having no major rivers, the landscape is scattered with streams, brooks and ponds. Climate A hot and humid environment is the mediterranean climate native that one encounters in the Federation. Temperatures have a high humidity throughout the state. This hospitable climate nurtures an impressive biodiversity with a huge range of flora and fauna. This is very densely concentrated in the heart of the state, where lies a thick, impenetrable rainforest. Notable Landmarks *Jamadral, Jungle of Dereen :This huge jungle spans from the north coast to the south border, with its impenetrable density and diverse flora and fauna. It is an apothecary’s dream, and a wonderful source of exotic goods for the Regalian settlers. The name Jamadral was given to it by the locals, and it is a contraction of the Faraddi words for ‘giant’ and ‘jungle’. The Common name used by the Regalian people is rather more self explanatory. *Ruins of Dhashbu :One of the pinnacles of old Mansuriya civilisation, this once incredible city with its complex, seemingly random yet beautifully planned buildings, it was a gem of the ancient world. Sadly, it gradually fell out of repair, and was ruined by the Cataclysm. Now, only bricks remain, though many of them have sunk below the earth. Government The Federation of Dereen is ruled by a council with representatives from major tribes as well as a leader, called the judge, elected by the members upon the predecessor's death. The council is only called in times of war, for significant events or to elect a new leader. A notable point about every leader is that he discards his own family name and takes on the name al Hakam, meaning the judge. This is a symbolic gesture of impartiality. List of Rulers *Before Cataclysm - Elven nobility *52 - 70 A.C. - Ram’adli al Hakam *74 - 90 A.C. - Zayd al Hakam *91 - 109 A.C. - Wahid al Hakam *112 - 115 A.C. - Waddah al Hakam *121 - 158 A.C. - Tayyib al Hakam *160 - 182 A.C. - Dhakwan al Hakam *183 - 198 A.C. - Baha’l Hakam *200 - 232 A.C. - Zayd al Hakam II *233 - 262 A.C. - Fadi al Hakam *262 - 286 A.C. - Fadi al Hakam II *290 - Present - Fudail al Hakam Foreign Relations An interesting point regarding the Federation of Dereen is that it is largely ignored on the geopolitical scene. Its only real hostile relation is Osmaniliyye, which has far more important humanitarian issues at hand, and there is no provocation from either side. The Hadravian State is mostly isolated, though relations have involved some trade in the past. Relations are neutral, perhaps slightly positive with this isolated Ailor state. Dereen’s relation with the two geopolitical superpowers is complex, though largely irrelevant in the eyes of both given the state’s minimal population and lack of global impact. With Regalia, it is largely protected by a treaty roughly one hundred and fifty years old, and the Empire leaves Dereen alone given that they already have a steady inflow of resources from the land. Also, a large number of Regalians spend time in Dereen in order to harvest these raw materials, in turn giving the local Qadir populace some technological advancements. As for the Sultanate, the relationship is a lot more tense. For a long while the Songaskia population have avoided conflict with their nomadic counterparts because of the close racial ties, however the Mansuriya’s hostility is hard to ignore, and it is quite possible that the Sultanate will try to take over the land once it has finished reeling from its conflict with Regalia. Military Dereen does not have a national military. Few tribes have a dedicated militia either. The only military capabilities that the state has are untrained men wielding crude tools. Economy and Technology The state’s economy is undeveloped and amongst the indigenous Mansuriya, all work is done for subsistence. Where trade does occur, as infrequently as it may be, it is performed through barter, often with the Ailors who seek local goods. The state’s market is generated solely by the Ailors who go to Dereen to scour the rainforests for herbs and precious animals. These goods are sold back to Regalia at a premium, often with the adventurers buying in food. Demographics *88% Mansuriya Qadir category:Qadir Demographics *9% Ailor category:Ailor Demographics *2% Songaskia Qadir *1% Other Culture In Dereen, the people are far from wealthy. As such, clothing is never ostentatious, even in the case of the judge and other chiefs. Clothing often comprises of loose fitting, cotton-based garments that protect from the sun’s rays, but allow cool air to flow in. The only type of housing is tents spun from yarn. Tent sizes differ based on one’s place in the pecking order, but ultimately, all live in these tents spun from yarn. The cuisine depends on the region and, more specifically, the plant and animal life that can be found there. Savvy herbalists are able to find edible mushrooms and berries, while the hunters slaughter with impressive precision anything that moves. Religion With its focus on survival, culture is not all that developed in the Federation of Dereen. One key aspect, reminiscent of their old Empire, is the pure form of Shambala seen in Dereen. Within Dereen, the religion is largely without rituals and it is Sun worship at its simplest. There are no coherent festivals throughout the state, though many celebrate roughly the longest day of the year, however for lack of a standardised calendar, this is more of an approximation. Society The state’s law is not uniform. The only legislation observed by the entire federation is the Dastur al-Ipti’had, the document signed upon creation of the federation. This document, which is admittedly rather flawed and filled with loopholes, is still fundamental to the state’s operation. It dictates council etiquette, the nature of the alliance, how each tribe is obliged to the federation as a whole as well as very basic laws such as the denouncement of murder. Rather than impacting individuals, it impacts how tribes operate, settle disagreements, and most aspects of intrastate relations. Each individual tribe has its own laws, etiquette and code of honour. The nomadic tribes function much like a pack of wolves, with every member expected to follow the leader and work towards the same goal. The tribe is the building block of society in Dereen. Chiefs are the highest respected members of society, and they make up the Federation’s rarely summoned council. Below this, there is a defined pecking order that most spend their life climbing. Symbols Despite this symbol being very rarely used, the Federation does represent itself with three interlocking circles, being of red, yellow and blue. This is symbolic of union despite individuality, and it was used to mark the Dastur al-Ipti’had, and any other official state documentation, which is only produced in exceptional cases. Trivia *In order to become the Judge of the Council, one must be able to read. This criterion is met by less than a quarter of current council members. *Despite its official borders, both the Hadravian State and Osmaniliyye have made significant incursions into Dereen’s land, but this has gone unnoticed by the small, nomadic populace. *One ambitious tribe learnt from the Ailor way of life and began building their own homes. The chief was swiftly ejected from the Council and the whole tribe was free to mock, ransack and kill. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Farah’deen Landmass